fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bord
Bord (サジ Saji, Saji in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem. Bord is, alongside Barst and Cord, a member of the Talysian mercenary group that is spearheaded by Ogma. Profile War of Darkness Bord makes his first appearance in Chapter 2 of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, where he, alongside Ogma, Barst and Cord, enlists in Marth's army under the behest of Princess Shiida of Talys. Bord then aids Marth in bringing the War of Darkness to an end, and thereafter reverted to his previous occupation as a woodcutter. War of Heroes Bord returns in Chapter 3 of Shin Monshō no Nazo, where he has taken up temporary residence in a Medonian village. When Marth pays a visit to the village, Bord appears to greet him, promptly enlisting in his army thereafter. Bord will then aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, before returning to Talys to resume his occupation as a woodcutter. Personality Like a majority of the cast in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem, Bord's personality is not well developed, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that define his character from the few interactions that he engages in. Of note is the fact that Bord's personality is exactly the same as that of Cord's, one that is proven by their speech mirroring each other both when speaking to Barst in Chapter 5 of Shin Monshō no Nazo and in their respective base conversations with the Avatar. As a character who is deliberately designed as the counterpart of Cord, it comes as no surprise that a rivalry exists between Bord and Cord, where they constantly attempt to outdo each other in a variety of arenas. This rivalry of theirs is one that has the tendency to become rather heated as the pair lose their cool while in the midst of arguing with each other, a fact that is proven through their base conversations in Shin Monshō no Nazo, where they wind up engaging in a violent tree-felling competition. Their rivalry also extends to the looks department, where Bord, through his base conversations with the Avatar, narcissistically proclaims that he is the more handsome of the two. In spite of his apparent hatred of Cord, it is quite evident that Bord, in actuality, cares for him tremendously; through his base conversations with the Avatar, he repeatedly expresses his anxiety for Cord's safety under the guise of insults that suggest that his partner is useless without his assistance. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |50% |10% |30% |20% |50% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Bord only appears in Book 1. Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |50% |10% |30% |20% |50% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |90% |55% |0% |45% |10% |35% |10% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |70% |30% |0% |50% |0% |35% |40% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |70% |35% |0% |55% |20% |35% |15% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |50% |35% |0% |45% |25% |35% |15% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |90% |55% |0% |45% |10% |35% |10% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |30% |0% |20% |50% |20% |35% |0% |20% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |100% |65% |0% |65% |30% |45% |20% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |90% |40% |0% |60% |20% |45% |45% |0% |} |-|Mercenary/Hero= |80% |45% |0% |65% |40% |45% |25% |0% |} |-|Hunter/Horseman= |70% |45% |0% |55% |45% |45% |20% |0% |} |-|Pirate/Berserker= |100% |55% |0% |55% |50% |45% |15% |0% |} |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= |50% |10% |20% |60% |40% |45% |0% |20% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Talys Brave' "In the Kingdom of Talys, he lived peacefully as a woodcutter." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''The Lopper' "Bord returned to his peaceful life as a woodcutter. In time, he became renowned for his craftsmanship." ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''The Lopper' "Bord returned to the kingdom of Talys and became a woodcutter. He kept training, boasting that he could fight anywhere, anytime." Gallery Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters